Bondage Boy
by Evil-Pixie-Dust
Summary: Roxas sort of, kind of despises Axel. So…why does he keep talking about him? Warning: Slightly Spazzy!Roxas. Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx. Rated for language.


Title: Bondage Boy

Pairing: AkuRoku, Zemyx

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas sort of, kind of despises Axel. So…why does he keep talking about him? Warning: Slightly Spazzy!Roxas.

* * *

Roxas was shelving books and, well, doing whatever other menial task that Zexion set him to do. Which, actually, consisted mostly of shelving. It was a big library.

Winding his way through the endless shelves, the blonde wormed his way back to the front desk where his boss (and constant tormentor), Zexion was idly reading as he manned the position at the front desk.

The library, otherwise, was practically deserted.

"Zexion, I finished with the Sci-Fi. What now?" Roxas questioned, riding the shelving cart up to the front desk, making an impact with a loud clattering that resounded through the large building.

"You can start," began the slight man, looking dangerously over the top of his novel, "by not damaging my library."

The blonde snorted and gave him an rather unprofessional look.

"It's the city's library, not yours."

There was a sudden, spine-tingling sound of a hardback being snapped closed and Roxas bit his tongue.

"_My_-"

"Right, gotcha, your library."

He leaped over the front desk, further irritating the slate-haired man, and sat at one of the abandoned computer stations. Really, did anyone else work there?

Opening a riveting game of Solitaire, Roxas ignored the pointed glare he knew he was getting from Zexion.

Then, of as it would be aptly timed, the door chimed as two men entered with smiles.

"Zexy," cooed the first man, who was rather tall, with sandy blonde hair. He made his way to the counter immediately, leaning over it to rub his face against the short man's hair in a manner that made him look like an overgrown cat.

Roxas snorted ungracefully in amusement.

With a sigh, Zexion removed a hand from his book to pet the man's ridiculous Mohawk.

"Hello, Demyx. Have fun at work?"

Demyx pouted, pulling back to look down at his boyfriend. "An old lady hit on me."

"So, you had fun?"

"Loads," he replied, a huge smile covering his face, "And I brought Axel."

Zexion's demeanor immediately darkened and he snapped his novel shut for the second time that afternoon.

"Demyx, you said you loved me. How could you?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel? Who was Axel?

As if his mind had been read, a sultry voice just over his shoulder caused him to look over quickly. He was both shocked and amazed by the obnoxiously green eyes he locked gazes with.

"Oh, Zexion, give it a rest…" the mysterious redhead (no, really, that's fucking RED) drawled as he practically lounged against the counter top, his lanky frame looming over the small blonde.

Roxas was…mesmerized.

"Axel," Zexion urged curtly, "We agreed that you would never step foot into my workplace."

"It's a public place."

"So?"

"It's a _library._"

"Exactly, you'll never need it," the slight man responded hotly as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

Axel just shrugged the insult off, turning his head completely away from the crowing librarian. Instead, he focused his attention on the much more appetizing morsel just on the other side of the ill-placed counter.

"So…who's this sexy little blonde?"

Roxas stared at him.

The promptly began to have a royal fit.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's a very appropriate way to speak to someone you don't even know," the boy howled angrily, slamming his hands on the counter as he stood from his chair. You know…for emphasis. No one called Roxas 'little'. He was not _that_ short, dammit, and he could hold his own with the rest. Really, he could, and if no one-

A smirk from the lanky verbal abuser evaporated the blonde's internal rampage.

"You're right. I don't know you. Why don't we get to know each other over dinner this Friday?" He narrowed those devilishly green eyes with amusement.

And Roxas was caught off guard.

"Gah-wha? No…No! Fuck no! Why would I go anywhere with you?" he snarled angrily.

Th redhead chortled, leaning over the counter to get into the blonde's face to reply, "Because I'm fucking hot."

This was true. Roxas wouldn't admit it facing death, but it was true.

"Oh, whatever. I'm busy Friday," he grumbled as he lowered his head and pretended to be doing something important and book related on his computer.

"Doing what?"

Oh, damn, he totally did _not_ think that far ahead.

After racking his brain for a few panicked seconds, which totally did not (but totally did) show on his face, the blonde looked up with a seething expression.

"Washing my hair…"

Which would have been slightly believable- if not said through angrily clenched teeth.

Axel just laughed. A lot.

Slamming his hands on the counter again, Roxas growled in embarrassing frustration. "Argh! I'm not even gay!"

Snorting, the lanky man shook his head; an amused, condescending smirk on his face. "Sure. You're not gay. You're also not blonde."

Wait. Roxas _was_ blonde. So how did that even make- Oh, that was sarcasm.

"I am not gay! Demyx, make him leave!" Pointing dramatically at Axel, Roxas turned a flushed face towards Demyx, who had been trying to nuzzle his way past Zexion's scowl.

"Aw, Roxy…"

"No Demyx," the slate-haired man interrupted, gently pushing his boyfriend off him, "He's right. Remove this menace from my library."

The tall blonde groaned unhappily and stood up straight, shuffling over to Axel with a displeased pout. He placed a hand on his roommate's arm and promptly began to tug him away.

Grinning wickedly, Axel turned to face Roxas as he was being force-retreated.

"So, no date on Friday?"

"Hell no, scum-cock," Roxas hissed viscously, face resembling that of an insulted kitten.

"That's cool. I already had a date."

With a resounding pull from Demyx, Axel was out the door.

And Roxas's jaw dropped.

Zexion pulled his book over his face as he listened to the sound of his underling's indignant sputtering. This was going to be entertaining.

Regaining his ability to speak (scream), Roxas turned almost violently in his boss's direction, fists clenched in anger.

"_He already had a date?" _The sentence was forced through clenched teeth. It reminded Zexion of those little streams of steam that escape before volcanoes actually erupt.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE ASK ME OUT IF HE ALREADY HAD A DATE? HE IS SO…SO…so…"

"Unbearably and agonizingly frustrating?" Zexion offered off the top of his head.

"Yeah! That!" Roxas stomped his foot, crossing his arms over his chest. The image of maturity, really.

The slight man looked over the top of his hardback with amusement. "In Axel's defense - and you will never hear those words leave my mouth again – you are a bit effeminate."

"I am not gay!"

"I never said you were," Zexion responded in monotone as his eyes traveled back to his book, "By the way, what are you plans for Friday evening?"

"Will and Grace marathon."

"Uh-huh." He turned a page.

Roxas frowned. "D-don't judge me!"

"Judging."

Spouting incoherent grunts of anger, Roxas leapt over the counter and muttered something about shelving things.

* * *

A week after the fated meeting of our two star-crossed lovers- Okay, maybe it was time for Roxas to stoop glancing through the Shakespeare books- the blonde came into work (late as usual) with a strange look on his face.

Zexion didn't even glance up as his underling threw his messenger bag hap hazardously onto the counter.

"I saw him yesterday," the blonde announced.

Zexion still didn't look up, but responded. "Who?"

Flopping into a rolling chair, Roxas groaned, "Demyx's roommate."

"Axel, you mean?" Zexion offered.

"Right. Axel. I keep forgetting his name. Anyway, he-"

Zexion interrupted. "Where did you see him?"

Roxas paused, reorienting his thoughts. "Um…the market. Whatever. He was-"

"Why were you at the market?"

The blonde blinked. "I was buying fruit I think. Yeah. Anyway, he-"

"What kind of fruit?"

"Kumquat, actually. They make a really good marmalade….Stop that!"

Zexion chuckled wickedly from behind his novel. "I'm sorry, Roxas. Continue."

Looking exasperated, Roxas began one last time, "He wasn't alone."

"Well, Demyx is his room-"

"Zexion!"

"Right, sorry, go on."

"He was with this….this," he snarled, "boy! This spiky haired, bitch-looking, belt-clad…bondage boy!"

There was a pause.

Then, Zexion shut his book softly and turned cobalt eyes on his underling. "Excuse me?"

"He was with this little…bondage boy! This kid had belts freaking EVERYWHERE!" Roxas kicked the counter angrily, earning a scolding look from his boss.

"So…he was with you?" Zexion remarked snidely.

"What? No!"

The slate-haired man leaned back in his chair and gave the blonde a once over. Smirking, he pointed to places on boy as he spoke, "Spiky hair…lots of belts…bitch-look-"

"SHUT UP," Roxas growled as his face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, "Besides, he was brunette….and I don't wear that many belts."

He looked down at his waist quickly. He had at least four around his thin hips.

Zexion cleared his throat with meaning.

Sputtering, Roxas jumped quite gracefully to his own defense.

"This kid had belts crossing over his ass and stuff…like…like….like a freaky bondage boy!"

"Roxas," his boss began softly, tilting his head to the side curiously, "If you hate Axel, why do you care if he has a 'bondage boy'?"

There was a stunned silence from Roxas. _Touché, boss-man._ Grumbling, Roxas quickly hung his head and stood, unusually eager to start his shelving.

* * *

"So I saw him again!"

Zexion turned a page in his book. "Oh? Axel?"

"Yeah, _him!_" Roxas hissed quietly as he sat next to his boss at the break room table, bento box in hand. "And guess who he was with?"

"Bondage boy?"

"He was with Bo- Hey, yeah…How did you know that?"

"Keen librarian intuition," drawled a sarcastic Zexion.

"Um, okay," Roxas said uneasily, opening his lunch, "Anyway, they were walking out of the movies and-"

"Movies, huh? Anything good playing?" Zexion turned another page.

Roxas paused, thinking for a moment. "Nah, not really. Just the typical romantic comedy crap."

"Huh, that's a shame," responded the slate-haired man.

"Yeah. Anyway, I bet they were so making out in the theatre and doing freaky bondage thi-"

"Why were you at the movies?"

"Me? Oh, I was with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Wait, that's not that point! Do you thi-"

"Ah, the old gang. How are they?"

"Good. Pence is dating Olette and Hayner is shacking it up with Seif- WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT?"

Grinning almost evilly, Zexion lowered his book, his cobalt eyes flashing with mischief. "But, it's so easy to get you off topic. That and I find your obsession with a man you supposedly hate rather odd. Honestly, who cares what the cretin does in the back of theaters? And what's this about Hayner and Seifer?"

"Hayner doesn't really want people to-STOP IT! STOP IT!" The blonde banged his fists violently on the table, misplacing a few items of his own lunch. "Look, I don't know why I'm obsessed! I just am! WHAT KIND OF JERK ASKS YOU OUT WHEN HE HAS A BONDAGE BOY?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Axel is…Axel. He does questionable things and we all have learned to cope."

"I don't want to cope," Roxas snarled, crossing his arms over his heaving chest, "I want….I want to…..I want to-"

"Passionately declare your love for him by crushing your lips together?"

"Yeah! Wait, NO! God _damn_ you, Zexion!" A furious blush tainted the boy's face.

The librarian stood, closing his book. "Suit yourself. Feel free to spend your lunch waist deep in your own attractions. I, however, have work to do." He crossed the room swiftly, exiting into the main hall of the building.

Roxas muttered darkly, sinking into his chair.

"Oh, and Roxas?" Zexion poked his head in.

"What?" The blonde growled under his breath, waiting for a reply.

"So long as you are you, I will never stop."

* * *

Roxas stormed into work with a distinct anger in his eyes.

"Guess who-"

"You saw Axel and Bondage boy, right?"

After about a month of Roxas's enraged rants, Zexion didn't even let him have the benefit of the doubt anymore.

The blonde growled, pointing to the doorway. "Yeah, but Zex-"

"And are you absolutely insistent on calling him 'Bondage Boy'? You could to the kid the courtesy of learning his real name."

Looking taken aback, Roxas slumped with his back against the counter, facing his boss.

"Um, why would I give that harlot any form of courtesy? No, it stays Bondage Boy."

"Hn," Zexion glanced over Roxas's shoulder as he heard the faint chime of the doors opening. Shrugging, he continued putting books onto a shelving cart. "If you says so, Roxas. Really, though, Bondage Boy sounds like the rejected idea for a superhero."

The blonde cocked his head. "Huh. It kind of does."

"Geez. I wonder what kind of powers _that_ kid would have," drawled a sensual voice just above Roxas's head. That was so_ not_ Zexion or Demyx.

Spinning around, heart racing with panic, Roxas came face to face with his all too smug stalkee.

And right next to him was none other than-

"BONDAGE BOY!" Roxas screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the innocent boy at Axel's side.

A book then promptly hit the blonde in the back of the head, causing him to recoil in pain.

Looming over his shoulder, Zexion whacked the back of his head for good measure.

"Roxas, no screaming questionable phrases in my library." Turning his attention to the two rather amused bystanders, Zexion nodded politely. "Hello Sora….and Axel." A small sneer.

The small brunette smiled, giving the librarian a small wave. "Hello, Zexy."

Roxas looked between them, horrified. "Sora?"

"Yep," Zexion replied.

"_You know him_?"

"Who?"

"Bondage boy!"

"Oh," Zexion smirked, a not-so-innocent look playing his features, " You were talking about this spiky-haired brunette that wears a lot of belts that hangs around with Axel. That's his foster brother, Sora."

Roxas gaped.

"Foster brother?"

Axel smirked. "Yeah. So…Roxas was it?"

The blonde's eyes went wide as he slowly and fearfully focused them on Axel.

"I heard from some roommate of mine who heard from some librarian boyfriend of his that some little, blonde thing has been following me around."

Sputtering, Roxas shook his head furiously. "Wh-what? No! Hell no! I wasn't following you!"

"Oh," the redhead chirped, resting his elbows on the counter to put the two of them at eye level, "Because I certainly remember seeing that adorable little faux-hawk of yours around town. A lot."

He snarled. Then he shoved Axel off the counter. "So I go into town a lot! Big deal! At least I'm not the jerk who asks people on dates when they already have a date with their bondage boy!"

"You mean my foster brother?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT AT THE TIME!" Roxas turned bright red, wishing more than anything that maybe, just maybe, God would have mercy on his spazzy little soul and smite him where he stood.

No such luck.

Axel chuckled softly, leaning back against the wood. "I forgot that I had to go pick Sora up from the airport when I said that. Sorry, kid."

"Airport?"

Sora chimed in with a sunny smile, nodding happily as he spoke, "Yeah, I'm going to college up here, so Axel and Demyx are letting me live with them.

"Oh."

Dear Roxas: Open mouth. Shove foot down throat so far it comes out your ass.

Chortling in amusement, Axel leaned closer to the blonde, a sly smile on his face.

"How about we forget this and have dinner tonight? My treat, cutie."

Light blue eyes narrowed. Dangerously. "No! Fuck no! I hate you!"

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Fine, if you_ insist_!"

Throwing his hands up in a rage, Roxas stormed away among the shelves, muttering insults as he tried to hide his red cheeks.

Sora giggled from beside Axel. "He's firey. I like him."

"I do too, Sora. I do too."

* * *

A/N: So, I love blonde-acting, forgetful, spazzy Roxas. He's a lot of fun to write for. So is mischief making Zexion.


End file.
